


The Lighthouse Proposal

by kylosgirl9593



Series: One Shot express [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, HOT SMUT, Happy Ending, I swear, Lots of tears, Marriage Proposal, Smut, Star Wars Characters - Freeform, Star Wars modern, but there is no cheating, reference to cheating, the lighthouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylosgirl9593/pseuds/kylosgirl9593
Summary: The first time he laid eyes on her, he swore that he had died and gone to heaven. Standing at the top of the light house in grey skinny jeans, a black sweater converse shoes that had definitely seen better days and the most beautiful chestnut brown hair that fell so beautifully down her back, he could see that half of it was tied back. Ben ran up the stairs of the lighthouse slowing his pace at the last few steps, he took a deep breath before he opened the door to the outside. The girl turned around to face him and Ben felt his heart take flight, her eyes were full of a softness he couldn’t describe. He was felt like he see hope and love reflecting back at him and it lit a spark that ignited his heart. Walking up to her he stood next to her and smiled.“Hey my name is Ben… Ben Solo.” She smiled back extending her hand out to him.“My name is Rey, Rey Niima.” her sweet British voice made him melt. This was the girl of his dream he had no doubt.





	The Lighthouse Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This was a total random out of the blue moment for me, after listening to 'Darling- NEEDTOBREATHE' It inspired this little short...along with this quote  
> “You. It will always be you. Don't you get that? If I had the choice between you and a million things I've always wanted, I would choose you every single time."
> 
> A very special thanks to my lovely friend Rachel for going over this for me! You are truly the best girl!

 

 

_The first time he laid eyes on her, he swore that he had died and gone to heaven. Standing at the top of the light house in grey skinny jeans, a black sweater converse shoes that had definitely seen better days and the most beautiful chestnut brown hair that fell so beautifully down her back, he could see that half of it was tied back. Ben ran up the stairs of the lighthouse slowing his pace at the last few steps, he took a deep breath before he opened the door to the outside. The girl turned around to face him and Ben felt his heart take flight, her eyes were full of a softness he couldn’t describe. He was felt like he see hope and love reflecting back at him and it lit a spark that ignited his heart. Walking up to her he stood next to her and smiled._

 

_“Hey my name is Ben… Ben Solo.” She smiled back extending her hand out to him._

 

_“My name is Rey, Rey Niima.” her sweet British voice made him melt. This was the girl of his dream he had no doubt._

 

Rey and Ben had been together for 4 years 11 months and 21 days, it was one week before their 5 year anniversary. They were the couple that everyone envied, that everyone wanted to be like. That was until Rey walked into Ben's office and a girl had planted herself in his lap and looked to be grinding on him. She stood in the doorway noticing his hand on her shoulders.

 

"Ben? What the fucking hell is this?!" Rey dropped the food on the floor, her hands shook as she covered her gaping mouth in horror of the scene in front of her. Ben pushed the harlot off of his lap and ran to Rey.

 

"Rey I can explain, I swear noth-" Rey's hand came across his face with force, he stuttered back in shock his hand grabbing his aching jaw.

 

"Stay the fuck away from me Benjamin Solo. Don't you fucking dare come near me!"  The girl who once sat on his lap strolled towards the door and tried to walk out but before she could Rey smacked the girl as hard as she could. "You fucking whore! Get out of here!" The girl ran out clutching her face. Everyone in the office looked outside of their doors wanting to catch in on the drama.

 

Rey turned away and started to walk away when she felt Ben's hand grab her bicep, he spun her around to face him, "Rey please let me explain! Nothing happened I swear!"  Rey ripped her arm out of Ben's grasp, wiping the tears away she looked at him.

 

“We are done Ben."

 

Ben watched as the love of his life walked down the hallway, he fell to the ground completely devastated. This was not what he had imagined before their anniversary.

 

A few days had passed, Ben had called her phone hundreds of times and left her dozens of voicemails. He texted her thousands of messages apologizing over and over begging for her to let him explain what happened.  But the small check mark on his iPhone marked Delivered never changed. No matter how many times he would close and refresh his messages.

 

Ben grabbed his phone, opening a new message and typed in

 

< **Poe Dameron** > < **Finn Dameron** >   


_Guys please.... I need to explain.... can one of you call me?_

 

Within seconds Finn's name popped up. Ben answered with a shaky sigh and before he could try get a word out Finn’s voice boomed through the speaker.

 

"You have a lot of fucking nerve here Solo. How could you do this to her?!" Finn's voice was unnerved and in a raging fit and he had the right to be given what Rey had accused him of.

 

"Finn please just… fuck let me explain to you!"  Ben's voice trembled. All he wanted was to explain what went down.

 

"You have 2 minutes and you are on speaker with me and Poe. Go."

 

"Okay, Snoke has been hounding my ass for months about this whole deal that we were trying to get down. He told me if i wanted to seal it I would need to go on a date with the CEO's daughter because she liked me. I told him no that I was already in a relationship and I could never in a million years do that to her! He didn't give a flying fuck. He made me leave his office so I did. That was a week ago. A few days ago I was getting ready to meet Rey for lunch, and I thought she had come in early and it was the CEO's daughter Bazine, she got stupid flirty with me. I went to ask her to leave and she literally jumped into my lap!” Ben took a breath and groaned in annoyance. He continued before he lost his nerve, “She forced herself on me and started to make out with me. I put my hands on her shoulders to get her off of me and that's when Rey walked in, its like the bitch knew she was coming in because she planted another kiss on me! I packed up my stuff once Rey left, and quit right on the spot. When I got home the place looked like a break in crime scene and..." he stopped, tears filled Ben's eyes as he remembered coming in to the house. "She...She was gone. She packed most of her things and left... all of our pictures were smashed to bits. I... I just... Guys I was going to propose to her. We had a week before our 5 year anniversary and I was going to take her to the lighthouse and propose... and now... she... she's gone."

 

Silence, pure silence say for the lights in Ben and Rey’s kitchen that buzzed quietly. Ben pulled the phone away from his head to make sure that they were still on the phone. "Are… are you guys still there? Ugh fuck guys please... I know that it looked horrible but I swear to god that is what happened. I wanted nothing to do with her! I only want Rey. She's my everything I can't lose her." His voice seemed to fade away as he expressed his love for his beautiful fiery spirited girl. She was the Sun, the warm light in his life that he felt like he could never get enough of. She was the sweet gooey center of the brownies that she would fight him for. She was the Sally to his Jack.

 

"Fuck Ben... is that really what went down?" Poe's tone was a little more sympathetic than Finn's, guilt and disappointment dripped on to every word as he spoke.

 

"I swear to god Poe, you know I would never hurt her. I love her beyond words!" Ben replied in a gasp.

 

"Alright Solo, how can we help you get her back?" Finn's voice was like a light in the dark tunnel, Ben couldn't believe that he was hearing. Wiping the tears from his face he stuttered on his words.

 

"I… I fuck I don't know! I don't even know where she is! I have tried to reach out to her so many times but she won't respond to my calls."

 

Poe and Finn both sighed, "I umm... I know where she is. Where do you want me to take her?" Poe spoke up, Ben's heart leaped into his throat hearing those words.

 

"Take her to the lighthouse, the one that looks over the West Bay. Have her there at 6:30 tomorrow night... please.." Ben looked at his phone, it was the day before their anniversary and he was going to apologize and pray to the gods that she would accept his apology and the ring.

 

"Alright, we will see you there tomorrow."

 

Ben was ecstatic, over the moon with happiness yet sick to his stomach. What if she doesn't accept his apology? What happens if she says no and walks away? Ben ran into the bathroom, falling to his knees emptying the contents of his stomach. His body was shaking, he was nervous and horrified. He couldn't picture his life without her.

 

*****

 

"Rey? Rey darlin it's time to get up. Come on honey you need to eat something." Poe held her shoulder trying to turn Rey over to face them. She had laid in bed for 4 days, hardly ate and hardly slept. Dark circles covered her bloodshot eyes, tear stains covered her pale cheeks.

 

"I'm not hungry Poe, just...leave me please." Her voice was gravely and full of sadness.

"Goddammit Rey get your ass up now!" Finn yelled from the door as he stomped over to the bed pulling Rey up to a sitting position. "Rey we are getting you out of the house ok? You need fresh air. Get your ass in the shower and clean yourself, when you are done I will come in and do your hair ok? Now go. Do not make me drag your ass in there." Finn stood his ground pointing to the bathroom on the other side of the room. Rey sat there in shock, eyes shifting from Poe to Finn, "Sometime today princess." Finn pushed tapping his foot on the ground. Rey huffed in annoyance, rolled off the bed and walked over to the shower slamming the door behind her.  

 

"Oh my god that was fucking hot babe!" Poe wrapped his arms around Finn's waist and kissed him, he couldn't help but blush.

 

"Sometimes you just gotta be the asshole to get stuff going you know?" Walking hand in hand out to the living room. Finn sat down on the couch followed by Poe laying his head in Finn’s lap. Finn let his fingers run through Poe’s hair, he sighed loudly “I really hope she does take him back…. I have never seen her so happy in my life then when she is with him.” Poe sat up, his hand placed on Finns cheek turning to face him.

 

“Be positive here Finn.” Poe kissed his cheek and laid back down on Finn’s lap.

 

*****

 

Rey stood underneath the shower head, letting the hot water cascade down her shoulder, she couldn't help but hum in pleasure as the water made her feel clean and lighter. She poured the shampoo into her hands applying it to her hair she ran her hairs through her hair and hummed _"darling, won't you talk with me for a little while? We ain't got nowhere to be oh and I've come so many miles."_

 

The shower was exactly what Rey needed, it made her feel like a new woman, once she got dressed in her favorite black skinny jeans, she slipped on her black tank top and paired it with Ben's over-sized sweater. God she missed him. She called Finn to come back into the room to do her hair. Poe tagged along and brought her food which she savored and ate. It was her favorite heartbreak meal grilled cheese and tomato soup, dipping the hot grilled cheese into the soup letting it soak in the delicious liquid she popped it into her mouth and hummed with happiness.

 

"God you were so right Poe, I needed to eat!" Poe smiled and kissed the top of her head as he took the empty bowl of soup out of the room. Finn finished doing her hair, doing the final spritz of hairspray over the top of her head.

 

"There we go Peanut! See don't you feel better now?" Rey nodded her head as she looked into the mirror, her hair was curled but brushed out to give it a beautiful wave, she put a little foundation on to cover up the redness in her cheeks, along with some eyeliner and mascara.

 

Finn and Poe drove Rey around the city, taking her out for more food and for some shopping. Poe insisted on going to the nail salon, claiming that Rey's nails looked scary as hell. She shook her head in laughter and agreed to get her nails taken care off. Poe and Finn finished their manicure (because yes men can get them too!)  Finn leaned back and winked at Poe. Everything was going to plan for them.

 

******

 

Ben was a nervous wreck, he had gone through his apology to Rey a thousand times. Each time he would say it out loud it was different. He got discouraged by the fact he couldn't apologize without crying. Ben slammed his fists onto the granite countertop yelling out loud "FUCK!" The ring case fell on to the floor and Ben picked it up and opened the box. The pear shaped diamond sat in the box, sparking like a thousand suns under the lights in his kitchen, but it was not as bright as his girl. Well he hoped he would still be able to call her that.

 

Ben looked at the clock, and the nerves came back to haunt him.

 

**5:05 PM.**

 

Which meant he had about an hour and a half until he was supposed to be at the lighthouse to propose to her.  Ben walked into the room that he and Rey once shared, he could see the two of them in bed again, Rey nestled in his arms as she told him about her day. Where they made love countless times.

 

"God please....please let her say yes..." it was a plea, a plea that made his heart ache. Getting into the shower he let the water run down his back, relaxing him slightly. He hummed the all to familiar song as he washed up _“_ _Darling, won't you talk with me. For a little while? Oh, I spend all these great nights alone. With strangers and vagrants that I'll never know, I just wanna be there with you. The only one that carries me through”_

 

Ben quickly got dressed, wearing his favorite pair of black skinny jeans, a black Polo shirt and the grey sports sweater that Rey had gotten him for Christmas the prior year. Climbing into his all black Audi R8, he listened as the engine hummed bringing the car to life. Pulling out the driveway he closed the garage and said one last silent plea to the universe. “Please… please let her say yes.”

 

Finn texted Ben letting him know they were close to the lighthouse, the butterflies started to build. This was the longest he had gone without seeing Rey.  Unable to sleep and eat, he hoped that this moment would change that all.

 

The lighthouse was bright red with a white swirl leading to the top, brown shingles adorned the top of the old house, it almost looked like something from a movie scene.  Ben walked up the spiral staircase to the top. Once he exited the lighthouse he was met with a breathtaking view of the ocean, the spray of the sea salt took his breath away.

 

“Why are we coming up here? This is ridiculous! I don't understand why- Ben?”  Turning around there she was standing right there, wearing his old sweater he gave to her.  Rey stood in shock, her hands clenched into fists and slightly shaking.

 

“He-Hey Rey… umm I wanted to talk to you.” Ben's voice was timid and afraid, he wasn't sure how she would react to him being there.. in front of her. Rey turned around to walk down the stairs to only be met by Finn and Poe standing in her way.

 

“Peanut you need to listen to Ben. Please just let him explain ok?”  Rey huffed in annoyance, rolling her neck he turned around to face Ben.

 

“You have a ton of nerve doing this Ben, I can't believe you roped our friends into this! I told you we were thro-”

 

“God damn it Rey just shut up and let the poor man speak!” Poe yelled, folding his arms across his chest. Everyone turned to face him, each one had a different surprised look. Rey dropped her head before facing Ben.  

 

“OK fine… What did you want to say Ben?” her voice was sad, Ben could hear the pain and anguish in her voice, clutching his chest it felt like a knife to the heart. Ben took a deep breath before he spoke again.

 

“Snoke has been hounding my ass for months about this whole deal that we were trying to get down. He told me if I wanted to seal it I would need to go on a date with the CEO's daughter because she liked me. I told him no that I was already in a relationship and I could never in a million years do that. He didn't give a flying fuck. He made me leave his office so I did. That was a week ago. A few days ago I was getting ready to meet you for lunch. I thought you had arrived early and it was the CEO's daughter Bazine, she got stupid flirty with me. I went to ask her to leave and she literally jumped into my lap! She forced herself on me and started to make out with me. I put my hands on her shoulders to get her off of me and that's when...well that's when you walked in. Rey, you have to know never in a million years would I do this to you! After you left I was broken, I walked back into my office packed up my things and quit. When I got home and saw the destruction it... god Rey it broke me." Ben stood there, his arms outstretched hands on Rey's shoulders. He wanted to pull her into his embrace but he knew that now probably wouldn't be a good time to try.

 

Rey stepped out of his hold, wiping the tears from her face, “It doesn't matter Ben, you…. You let her kiss you. You probably are lying to me right now about this whole thing! What was it Ben? Her gorgeous long black hair? Her skinny toned body? Her B-” Ben cut her off with a kiss, his hands intertwined with her hair. Rey’s hands were flat against his chest, soon the slipped down slightly melting into his embrace.

 

“You. It will always be you. Don't you get that? If I had the choice between you and a million things I've always wanted, I would choose you every single time Rey.” Ben tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. He kissed her one more time before he dropped to one knee, he pulled out the box opening it to reveal the ring.  “Rey I met you here 5 years ago today, and right then and there I swore that I would never lie to you, I would do everything and anything to protect you. Rey I have loved you for 1,825 days and I will never stop even past my dying breath. Rey please…. Will you marry me?”

 

What seemed like an eternity, everyone breathlessly waited to hear Rey’s answer. Her hands covered her mouth, tears cascading down her face. Bending down at the waist, her hands grasped Ben’s lifting him from his kneeling position and kissed him over and over. His arm wrapped around her waist pulling her in tightly. No words were said, no words were even needed. Rey nodded her head as she pressed her forehead to his. Ben held her hand and slipped the ring onto her delicate finger.

 

“Well?! For the love of God woman please tell me you said yes!” Finn and Poe were crying, wiping away each other’s tears. Rey turned around, Ben’s arm still wrapped around her torso. She lifted her hand to show off the ring, she could no longer hold back the smile on her face. Ben leaned down and kissed her cheek once again. Ben turned Rey around to view the ocean as the sun was setting. The bright oranges, reds and pinks danced across the waters as the sun slowly disappeared from view.

 

********

 

Ben and Rey arrived at their condo he swept her off her feet, carrying her bridal style through the front door of their house. He walked her to their room, his lips never breaking their kiss until he laid her down on the bed. Rey’s hair fanned around her head, Ben hovering above her taking her in. Her hands held each side of Ben’s face, her thumbs gently moving across his cheekbones.  

 

“I love you Ben.” she brought his lips close to hers again, closing the space between them.

 

“I love you too Rey, so so much. Please… let me show you.”

 

Ben crept off the bed slowly and stood at the edge of the bed, his hands grasping the end of his old sweater that drowned Rey along with her tank top. She sat there in a black lace bra, his favorite one he smiled as he dug his hands under her thighs lifting her up from the bed placing her on the floor. He bent down slightly placing a kiss on her lips then made his way down her body. Kissing her neck, the side of her neck, collar bone down to her breasts where he licked and sucked on harden buds. Ben let go with a loud pop each time leaving small red marks on her breasts.

 

“God Rey, you are just… so perfect. These… these are perfect and mine… all mine.” Ben's hands engulfed her breasts pushing them up and massaged them slightly. He continued to kiss down her body, down her taut stomach stopping right above the waist line of her pants. Ben looked up to Rey, her head thrown back in lust drinking in every pleasurable moment Ben was giving her. He couldn't help but smile as he lowered her pants, noticing she had matched her underwear with her bra.

 

“How did I get so lucky to actually call you mine?” he slowly stood back up. Ben moved Rey down the bed keeping her close to the edge. Pulling her panties down her legs throwing them over his shoulder he smiled as he gazed upon her soaking pussy, his finger traced the outside of her lips, ghosting over the hood of her clit causing her to shift but Ben pulled her back to the edge. “Please… let me.” Rey propped herself up balancing her weight on her forearms she nodded her head and smiled at her Fiance. Leaning back down to the bed Rey took a deep breath, trying to calm her overpowering nerves.

 

Ben leaned in closer, his nose brushing against the sensitive bundle of nerves. Rey gasped slightly but promised to hold still. Ben’s tongue licked slowly from the bottom to the top of her soaking pussy, having a taste set off a switch. He couldn’t get enough of her, his tongue licked every inch of her flicking her sensitive clit and dipping into her center. He enjoyed every bit he could get. His lips sucked on the hood of her clit, while his tongue drew slow circles around the bud. Ben never let go, he stayed in that position suckling and drinking up every part of her he could. Rey could feel the orgasm building slowly, it was so close she wanted it, she needed that sweet release and Ben knew it.

 

“Come for me baby girl, come all over my tongue.”  Ben slipped two fingers into her tight cunt, pumping them in and out fast, his tongue never giving up and soon started to match the pace of his fingers. The walls of Rey's pussy clamped over Ben's fingers, gushing all over his hand and tongue. Ben continued to lap up the sweet cum that gushed from his girl, greedily lapping it up like a man dying of thirst. Once Rey had come down from her high Ben pulled his hand away, lifting it examining how it glistened with her cum, she grabbed his hand and cleaned each one of this soaked fingers letting go with a loud pop.

 

"Ben, please, I need you," she whispered, her hands going to his shoulders to pull him closer. Ben rolled his neck and growled as he adjusted her on to the bed. He pulled off the remain clothes that he had on before crawled above her his hand holding his hard cock, the head already weeping with precum. Ben slipped inside of her in one motion, Rey’s head pushed deeper into the mattress as he buried himself to the hilt into her tight cunt. He started off slow, pulling in and out just savoring the sensation of her walls around his cock.

 

“God Rey, you are so fucking tight. It's like…. Fuck its like you were made for me!” Ben pulled out slowly before pushing back in. Normally their love making was quick, frantic and kinky. This… this was different for Rey. Ben was worshiping her body, taking his time making sure she felt good.  His lips soft against hers, his hand massaging her breast, letting her harden bud roll between his fingers. She couldn’t help but moan with pleasure as his lips left hers to suck and nip at her breasts.

 

“Ben.. fuck make me cum please baby make me cum,” her voice almost a calm whisper, but Ben knew better. He knew what she wanted, she wanted it fast and rough and he was more than happy to give it to her.

 

She swore she heard him growl at the intense feeling that washed over him, “can I?” He muttered, one hand wavered around her throat to which Rey nodded. His fingers ghosted over her throat feeling her pulse and he applied pressure and she inhaled. “That’s fucking right,” Ben grunted now smacking his hips against Rey, “I own you honey,” the quick snap of his hips then stopped to tortuously slow thrusts “I feel you Rey, I feel you trying to milk my cock.”

 

“Yours.” She gasped delighting in his cock pounding her while his fingers continued to squeeze her throat. Her whines and gasps became more desperate “cum.. gonna... cum,” she breathed words out her body already going limp. Ben released her throat and began stroking her clit with the palm of his hand until she wailed into the bedroom shaking and convulsing as her orgasm knocked the air out of her lungs. "Fuck Ben fuck!" Her body went limp as he continued to fuck her at a brutal pace. Her thighs still shook and he was close but he wanted her to cum one more time before he would spill inside of her.

 

Ben's large hand splayed over her stomach pressing down on her lightly, he could almost feel where his cock was pushing in and out of her soft pussy.

His thumb met her extremely sensitive clit and he slowly drew circles around it.

 

"Fuck baby I need you to cum again. Cum all over my cock." Ben shifted his weight to hold down Rey's legs against her body, his hand moved slightly but continued to rub her clit. His mouth found her breasts as he latched on and began sucking.

 

Rey was completely overwhelmed, Ben's hard cock pounding relentlessly in and out of her soaking cunt, his hand pressed down onto her stomach while his thumb rubbed her sensitive clit and his mouth sucking bruises onto her breasts it was overwhelming but perfect. She could feel her another orgasm building, the tension swirling about in there lower stomach.

 

"Fuck Ben I'm so close!" Ben released her nipple with a pop, looking into her eyes he smiled.

 

"Cum for me baby, cum right now...don't take your eyes off me!" Rey did so, she kept her eyes on Ben losing herself into the abyss of his dark warm eyes.  A few more thrusts and she screamed,

 

"Ben!" Her pussy clamped down over Ben's cock, milking him of his own release as he shot ropes and ropes of hot cum deep into her pussy.  Ben's legs shook as he slowed his motions down, making sure to keep his cum deep inside of her. Exhausted and well spent Ben lowered himself between Rey’s legs that dropped down to the bed. Ben rested his head on her chest listening to the drum of her beating heart. They lay in content silence, Rey’s hands stroked his hair twirling it around her fingers and massaging his scalp. He moaned blissfully beginning to lay soft kisses on her skin. Rey felt breathless when Ben maneuvered himself slipping out of her body.

 

Ben held her tightly against his chest, Rey held up her left hand admiring her ring and basking in its glow.  She turned to face him, placing one last kiss to his lips, she smiled and hummed with happiness.

 

“I love you Benjamin Solo.”  The words melted his heart as he kissed her back,

 

“I love you too Rey Solo.”


End file.
